


Fan Art: Outlander by Diana Gabaldon

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read these books way back in the '90s, and now that they're a television series, there are so many wonderful images to use in fan art. I couldn't resist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of this artwork was created by me using Photoshop. Please do not make any alterations to them, or post them on other sites and claim them as your own work.

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   [Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)

P.S. If you're going to report me for a violation, just know that I have permission from Jess on the Abuse Team to link to my profile: "If you [post] your manips within one fandom, with something along the lines of ‘please check my profile for more information’ in the notes, that does not violate the TOS."

 

**^^^ READ "A FEISTY LASS" HERE:<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12211605>**

 


	2. Story Banner: Deja Vu by Lady of Spain




	3. Claire Fraser: Digital Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at doing a digital painting using Photoshop and a photograph.


	4. Jamie Fraser: Digital Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second attempt at digital painting using Photoshop. This one turned out a bit better, I think.


	5. Fan Art: Black Jack Randall and Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites with permission and attribution. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just for fun!


	6. Fan Art: Jamie and Claire Fraser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun!


	7. Fan Art: Outlander: Jamie and Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just for fun!


	8. Fan Art: A Rift in the Fabric of Time




End file.
